Stormsky And Brightstream
by Firestarlover123
Summary: This is a challenge that is 731 words and about The Tribe Of Rushing Water. Here is the challenge: No one could understand him. His eyes were like stone, mirroring his heart. He had never let anyone get close to him, always shutting them out. He stayed in the shadows while others mingled in the sun, allowed his stony eyes to remain permanently emotionless. Brightstream was a bridge


In the Tribe Of Rushing Water, a pale tabby kit named Storm That Rises In The Sky was born. He was borne an only kit by Dark Rushing Water In River. Storm That Rises In The Sky was very independent, so much that his mother thought he was too old to be smothered with affection when he was a moon old. When he asked for help or something from his mother, she would always say "You're independent, you can do it yourself." There was only one other kit in the nursery and that was a sweet calico she-cat with dark blue eyes. That small and sweet she-cat is named Bright Rushing Stream borne by Lovely Smelling Sage. Storm That Rises In The Sky became a cave-guard to-be and Bright Rushing Stream became a prey-hunter to-be. Storm That Rises In The Sky was mentored by Deep Cave In The Mountains. When Stormsky was an apprentice, he and his mentor fought off a giant eagle. During the battle, Stormsky was grabbed by the giant eagle's talons and his mentor, Deepmountain, saved Stormsky but he instead was carried off by the giant eagle. The other to-bes teased him harshly by telling him "You killed your own mentor" and "You'll be a great cave-guard one day." But one did not tease him, Brightstream. When the others played outside, he stayed inside and that caused more teasing like "Scaredy-Mouse!" and "Catter!" and "Blankheart!"

One day, Stormsky had enough of the teasing. He became standoffish and began living by himself as still part of the tribe but not exactly. After a few days, Brightstream began looking for him. Brightstream found Stormsky in a cave near a stream. She quickly stepped inside. "Stormsky?" Brightstream asked. "Are you here?"

Stormsky nodded solemnly. During his time in that cave, he had learned to make his face blank and his heart cold. "I'm here." Stormsky called solemnly.

Brightstream found his face emotionless. "Are you okay?" Brightstream asked quietly. Ever since Brightstream was a kit, she was always interested in Stormsky because she thought he was unusual and was always trying to think how to get him to be her friend.

Stormsky shrugged. "I don't know Brightstream."

"Will you come back?"

"And face the teasing again? No."

"The two that started it are now prey-hunters and cave-guards so they'll be busy."

"It seems you want my presence." Stormsky meowed. Brightstream blushed.

Only a moon later, Brightstream talked to Stormsky. But the teasing started up again, this time by a new to-be. Shining Mountain Rock. He was the son of the two original teasers. Stormsky got silent again and Brightstream came to talk to him. "Hello Stormsky."

"Hello Brightstream." He said, his voice and eyes emotionless as always. It sometimes seemed to him that no one cared for him. Except Brightstream.

"It is their son who started it so it's no wonder he knows you as Blankheart." Brightstream mewed.

"I suppose so." Stormsky said plainly.

_An emotion! _Brightstream brightened and thought of a joke. "Why is it so hard for LeopardClan to hide?"

"I don't know." Stormsky meowed.

"Because they're always spotted!" Brightstream exclaimed. Stormsky broke out into a huge smile. "Here's another! Why did the cat run from the tree?"

"Hmm." Stormsky said, smiling a huge smile.

"Because it was afraid of the bark!" Brightstream laughed. Stormsky laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm going to split my sides!" Stormsky exclaimed.

"Would you like to talk about your feelings?" Brightstream asked randomly.

"Sure Brightstream! After you broke my seal of emotions, I will do anything!" Stormsky exclaimed.

"Why did you seal you emotions in the first place?" Brightstream asked curiously.

"The teasing and you know about that but something else too. My mother. She left me on my own after a moon and she wouldn't help me. She always said I was independent enough on my own." Stormsky frowned sadly.

"Grrr. Why would a mother do that to her own and only kit!" Brightstream hissed.

"Calm down Brightstream." Stormsky yowled quietly. "Why don't you talk about yourself?" He suggested.

"If you say so, Stormsky. What about?" Brightstream asked.

"Your feelings, your personal stuff, anything basically." Stormsky shrugged.

"My feelings? Well, I love you Stormsky." Brightstream mewed.

"I love you too Brightstream."


End file.
